matamu berkata
by tsukkikafleur
Summary: Namun setidaknya, Akashi, matamu mengatakan segalanya. [midoaka]


**matamu berkata**

matamu berkata © Tsukkika Fleur

Kuroko no Basket © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan materiil dalam pembuatan fanfiksi ini dan selamat ulang tahun! /o/

* * *

Akashi menelengkan kepalanya. Poni-poni panjang miliknya jatuh dan menutupi mata kanannya. Midorima menaikkan alis. Seperti menjawab keheranannya, Akashi menegakkan kepalanya kembali. Di wajahnya ada senyum, namun Midorima tidak pernah tahu kepada siapa—atau apa—senyuman itu ditujukan.

"Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?"

Akashi menggumam. Bibirnya ia tarik tipis dan tidak pernah betul-betul ada lengkungan di sana. Ponsel di tangannya kembali menjadi fokus utamanya dan wajah Akashi teriluminasi oleh cahaya yang ia atur terlalu cerah.

(Midorima ingin mengatakannya. Kenapa harus melukai matamu ketika kau dianugerahi dengan penglihatan cemerlang? Tahukah kau betapa repotnya kami untuk terus kembali ke dokter dan memantau perkembangan mata kami yang berangsur-angsur mendekati batas kehancuran? Tahukah kau betapa menyebalkannya harus terus-menerus bergantung terhadap sesuatu karena dirimu cacat dan tidak ada lagi hal yang bisa kau lakukan karena mata ini adalah warisan dari nenek moyang yang sudah digariskan seperti benang merah dalam fiksi-fiksi remaja?)

Midorima menghela napas dan menundukkan kepala. Mulutnya terbuka untuk setidaknya mengatakan ketidaksetujuannya pada kecerahan ponsel namun Akashi mengalahkannya.

"Pernahkah kau berpikir untuk melanggar salah satu aturan khayal yang mencekik dirimu, Midorima?"

Midorima berpikir bahwa suara itu adalah suara lain yang hanya bisa didengar oleh dirinya. Namun beberapa detik kemudian ia mengangkat kepalanya dan bertemu dengan kedua bola mata Akashi yang sedang melihat matanya lurus-lurus. Tidak ada ancaman. Midorima tidak pernah melihat hal tersebut di mata Akashi, tidak seperti yang disaksikan oleh orang-orang lain.

Midorima paling menyukai mata Akashi yang seperti ini—jernih, dalam, seperti laut yang bening namun ada ribuan misteri yang berada di dalam perut birunya yang dingin dan bergelung-gelung.

Atau inikah yang mereka lihat namun interpretasi membedakan segalanya?

"Contohnya?" Adalah satu-satunya yang dapat ia keluarkan dari mulutnya. Akashi mematikan layar ponselnya—cahaya tersebut hilang, sinar matahari senja menggantikan cahaya tersebut dan menerangi wajahnya—dan bersenandung pendek. _Pura-pura berpikir_ , catat Midorima, _ataukah memang ia sedang berpikir_ —menimbang-nimbang langkah apa yang tepat untuk membuatnya kehabisan pilihan dan akhirnya bergerak sesuai jalur yang telah disediakan oleh Akashi?

Akashi menjatuhkan pandangannya. "Mencintaimu, misalkan."

Kedua matanya melebar dan Akashi masih santai duduk berongkang-ongkang kaki di sofa kesayangannya. Pundak itu terasa ringan, namun Midorima tidak tahu apakah betul-betul tidak ada apa-apa di sana ataukah laki-laki di hadapannya begitu lihai memainkan perannya—menyulap segala keadaan menjadi lebih indah dan misterius di saat yang bersamaan tanpa cela?

"Jutaan langkah, Akashi," desah Midorima panjang sambil melepas kacamatanya. Ia mengusap dahi dan hidungnya pelan-pelan; dipijatnya lama-lama, peduli setan bila Akashi menunggunya sambil tersenyum sejahil iblis di neraka. "Jutaan langkah dan kau memilih langkah ini."

Midorima tidak bisa melihat wajah Akashi dengan jelas lantaran bingkai kacamata itu masih tidak berada di hidungnya, di tempat yang seharusnya. Namun ia bisa melihatnya dengan jelas di kepalanya: Akashi, tersenyum tipis dan tertawa ringan, bahagia karena Midorima lagi-lagi jatuh ke dalam jaring-jaring laba-laba di kepalanya, merasa menang karena sekali lagi ia tidak kalah.

"Mengapa harus nanti bila bisa dilakukan sekarang?"

"Banyak orang mati karena tergesa-gesa di jalanan setiap hari, Akashi."

Akashi tertawa.

"Akankah kau akan membunuhku, Midorima?"

"Mohon maaf bila mengecewakan, namun aku bukan kau."

Midorima menggerutu. Akashi tertawa lepas. Siapa yang sedang membunuh siapa sebenarnya.

"Mencintai adalah kata yang terlalu kuat," gumam Midorima.

Kali ini ia telah mengenakan kembali kacamatanya. Akashi di seberangnya kali ini tersenyum lebar dan menelengkan kepalanya lagi—membuat rambut yang belum mau ia pangkas berayun-ayun ke kanan dan ke kiri, membuat siluetnya menari di atas matanya.

"Aku tahu."

Midorima kembali menghela napas dan mengusap wajahnya. Kepalanya ia sandarkan ke sofa dengan matanya yang masih mengekori Akashi kemanapun kedua mata merah itu pergi. Midorima tidak pernah mengerti. Di kepala itu, tidak sekalipun Midorima pernah bisa mengintipnya, terlebih mengetahui isinya.

"Mengapa aku?"

Dan Akashi mengangkat bahu setelah beberapa detik dengan senyum tipis masih ada di bibirnya.

"Beberapa hal, Midorima," ujarnya pendek, jemari-jemarinya menyusupkan poni itu ke belakang telinganya, sebuah senyum yang yang tidak mencapai matanya, "lebih baik tidak bisa atau tidak usah disampaikan dalam bentuk apa-apa, termasuk kata-kata."

Midorima menatapnya sekali lagi. Akashi masih menatapnya beberapa detik setelahnya dan dirinya kembali tenggelam ke dalam layar ponsel yang baru saja ia kembali nyalakan sambil menggerakkan bibirnya membentuk sebuah padanan kata: _lupakan_.

 _Namun setidaknya_ , Midorima ingin berujar, kepada angin yang berembus melalui jendela, kepada matahari yang menggelar selendang-selendang emas yang membanjiri tubuhnya, kepada setiap tawa yang terhempas dari bibirnya yang tersenyum, kepada Akashi, pemilik seluruhnya.

Ia mungkin tidak bisa mengintip atau menembus keliman-keliman kepalanya, namun Midorima mungkin bisa melihatnya sedikit dari jendela itu—merah, berkilat-kilat jingga tertimpa matahari, sebening dan sedalam lautan, dan penghimpun jutaan kata-kata yang tidak terucap.

 _Matamu, Akashi, mengatakan segalanya_.

* * *

 **end.**


End file.
